


Pretty Little Liars: The Riddle

by BerenaRoseWolfe



Series: Pretty Little Liars [4]
Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:14:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 3,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29316165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BerenaRoseWolfe/pseuds/BerenaRoseWolfe
Summary: As Danielle and her wife, Alison build up their business and end up becoming successful - all while raising their daughter Bernie. Also Mafia gangs start going missing but who is responsible for the disappearances?
Relationships: Danielle Wolfe/Alison Dilaurentis
Series: Pretty Little Liars [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093379





	1. Becoming successful

Danielle and her wife Alison prepare for a successful night as they have a famous singing at the nightclub. Their daughter Bernie will be babysat by Maya. After leaving their house, Danielle sees a gang riding on motorbikes - though Alison didn't see them. Nevertheless, they went to the club and got opened up, Aria was sorting the bar out as Hanna and Emily cleaning the tables and got them set up.

The band (The Cranberries) got set up and then the security guard let people - who had got tickets. Throughout the night, the band plays as people dance and cheer.

The night was a huge success and the band offered to play at the club whenever they were in town an we agreed, we also let the band have free drinks which they gladly accepted.

We got home and Maya was holding Bernie, as Emily had to spend a penny. Both me and Alison trusted Maya which she knew and she loved babies just like Hanna. Alison then took Bernie from Maya and kissed her, Alison loved Bernie like she was her own child and I just smiled at her.

Afterwards, we all went to bed and just slept peacefully.


	2. Mafia Start To Go Missing

I was downstairs in the kitchen - having a cup of tea when the telly caught my eye and I turned the telly up so I could hear the TV; "Police are investigating the disappearances of two rival mafia gangs who disappeared shortly after a fight was broken up by the police. Any information will be grateful to the police and if anyone has information they should contact the police on this number - which is appearing on the screen." The news anchor says as I turn the TV down and then two wrap around my tummy and a nose nuzzled into my neck as I giggled.

 _"Good morning Ali."_ I said as she kissed my neck and I giggled at her.

  
 _"Good morning baby."_ Ali responded as she kissed me and I responded as I turned round in her arms. _"What was on the telly baby?"_ _"Just something about two rival mafia gangs going missing after a fight was broken by the police." "Oh. Anyway, we are visiting the new museum today baby." "Yeah, Bernie will love it baby."_ Ali smiled at me, Bernie was now a year old and she was walking - even almost talking in full sentences, she was gorgeous and she loved to be around me and her mama Ali (as Bernie calls Alison), of course I am mommy to her.

  
After breakfast, we bathed Bernie together and she didn't like wearing dresses at all - so we dressed her in some jeans and a t-shirt. Then we drove to the museum with Bernie and she didn't want to walk so Alison carried her - as we walked around the museum, we saw our friends and Alison passed Bernie to me. Afterwards, we went to have dinner together and Hanna walked with Bernie as she and Aria held Bernie's hands. After a while, Bernie got fussy and I picked her up and carried her as she rested her head on my shoulder while sucking her thumb.

Then we went home and Bernie had a nap, we were working tonight so we had an afternoon nap too. Veronica and Ella was coming down as they babysitting for us tonight, we woke up and got tea cooked - just in time for Bernie waking up and Alison went to get her. However, we had just sat down to eat when Veronica and Ella came in through the door and Bernie said hi to them. After Bernie had finished her tea, I wiped her mouth and hands then she went to Ella who picked her up and they had a cuddle.

At six-thirty pm, Alison and I left for work as we had a singer playing at our nightclub - Ali & Dani's Place.


	3. New Singers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ali & Dani's Place gets some new major singers such as; The Goo Goo Dolls, Michelle Branch, Dave Navarro and Dishwalla.

I was feeding Bernie when the house phone rang, Ali had just put some coco pops into her mouth and she wasn't happy. She reached over and grabbed the house phone from the table (which was occupying the house phone). Ali answered it; _"Hello?"_ She said as she heard a reply on the phone and her face changed. _"Your joking! Really? Yeah sure we would love that thank you. No problem, see you later for the sound checks bye."_ Ali said before hanging up and I looked at her.

_"Babe, what was that about?"_

_"The Goo Goo Dolls are touring and they want to make stop at Ali & Dani's Place to perform." _

_"That's great Ali, I can't wait to meet them and we are going to have so many fans raging to get inside Ali & Dani's Place tonight." _

_"I know babe, after breakfast me and you (along with Bernie) can down to Ali & Dani's Place and tell our friends - as you know (well we both know) that Hanna and Emily love The Goo Goo Dolls." _

I nodded happily, I went upstairs and gave birth a bath and then got her dressed. Afterwards we left our house and Ali drove us to Ali & Dani's Place to tell our friends of what was happening. After the five-minute drive, I got took Bernie from her car seat and we went inside, Aria saw us and ran over to us. Then Bernie wanted to go to Aria, who took her immediately. _"Guys we have some news, The Goo Goo Dolls are playing here tonight as part of their tour."_ Ali informed them as Hanna and Emily squealed happily we just laughed as we were right.

Later that evening, the nightclub was bustling like never before - we offered The Goo Goo Dolls free drinks for the night and they were amazing. When the night was over, they promised to come back and visit even playing at Ali & Dani's Place, we just smiled and they had pictures taken with Hanna and Emily. Immediately, Hanna texted her mom the photo with the caption 'Finally got to meet my fave band xxx'. Two seconds later Ashley responded with a happy face and we giggled.

A couple of days later, Ali was having a lie in as Bernie had been up all night with a viral infection - so I had Bernie with me in the living room. I was reading the review from The Goo Goo Dolls and they rated us ten stars for everything, I was happy. However, I was startled by the phone ringing and I answered it; _"Hello, Danielle Wolfe speaking."_ I said as a female voice responded and I listened to her.

_"Hi I'm Lucy - Michelle Branch's Manager and I was wondering if I could book Michelle into singing at your nightclub?"_

_"Really!"_

_"Yes really. I get the feeling that you were not expecting this?"_

_"No I wasn't. Erm, we have just had The Goo Goo Dolls singing at the club a couple of days ago."_

_"I saw and as did Michelle. The Goo Goo Dolls' Manager has recommended Ali & Dani's Place to everyone they can think of, and Michelle is interested in singing at the club." _

_"Yeah sure Lucy, we will be very happy to have Michelle sing at the club. Michelle will be entitled to free drinks as she is singing at the club."_

_"Super, I will let her know right now. Good bye."_

_"Goodbye."_ I hung up and raced upstairs (with Bernie) to tell Ali, I told her the news and she was excited. Later that evening, Michelle played at Ali & Dani's Place, the club was once again bustling with fans and regulars - Ali and I were proud of how well our club was doing. Ali & Dani's Place was firmly on the map and singers were coming and performing at the club even recommendations were made.

A couple of months later, Dave Navarro and Dishwalla were playing at the nightclub after Ali & Dani's Place was recommended to them. The more recommendations we got the more Ali & Dani's Place became famous, even our friends were excited about how well the business was going. However, we did have some people trying to buy us out but we said no as Ali & Dani's Place was mine and Alison's business and we created it.

Afterwards, people just stopped trying to buy us out and our business kept flourishing - even Ella, Byron, Ashley, Veronica, Peter and Pam were shocked at how well the business was going but they kept on supporting us one hundred percent.


	4. Watching The News

After going for a walk, I came home and put the telly on and the news came on; _"More rival mafia gangs have gone missing and the police are very worried as the two previous rival mafia gangs have not yet been found, and the police are fearing the worse."_ The woman said as I sighed and turned the telly off, I wasn't interested at all. As you know, my parents were reported missing but they were on holiday - yet they never returned at all, I should have been worried but my parents never cared about me and so I left them to play their games to themselves.

Just then Alison came down and kissed my neck as I smiled at her, we went to bed and made love to each other - Bernie was now sleeping in her own bed and in her own bedroom, which she massively enjoyed. The following morning I got up and went downstairs, I put the telly on and Susanna Reid popped onto the screen alongside Piers Morgan - they were reporting on Ali & Dani's Place, they reported how well me and Ali had done with the club even how successful we became. Susanna suggested that she and Piers should visit Ali & Dani's Place when they come to San Francisco.

When the news had finished, I turned the telly off and I finished making breakfast in bed for me, Ali and Bernie. As I went upstairs with tray, Bernie had woken up and wanted me to pick her up - I put the tray down and picked her up, returning to carrying the tray she smiled at me. When we went into the bedroom, I put the tray on the bed side table and then sat Bernie down on the bed - gently I leaned over and kissed Alison which she woke up and we had breakfast in bed.

After breakfast in bed, we got dressed and went to meet our friends as we were spending time with our friends - then we were gonna go back to see Ashley, Byron, Ella, Pam, Veronica and Pam for the day.


	5. Arriving In Rosewood

We arrived in Rosewood, and we went to Veronica's house as the other parents were there. As we entered the house, Ella saw us and smiled - she hugged Aria and the rest of us before she took Bernie from me and began to blow raspberries on Bernie's tummy to which Bernie giggled loudly. It did feel strange to be back in Rosewood but we enjoyed being back and loved every minute of spending time with them.

Throughout the day, we shared laughs and memories - we even went shopping and Veronica treated us all to dinner. Then at seven thirty pm, we all decided to head home but Veronica insisted that we stayed at her house - as tiredness could kill. We all agreed and Ali and I snuggled up together with Bernie laid in between us - as we all slept through the night I began dreaming about my big brother and how he sad he was without me (his little sister, well I'm not so little anymore but I missed him too).

The following morning, we woke up and had breakfast - I was silent at breakfast which Veronica noticed and she asked me what was wrong, I told her about my dream and my big brother, also that I missed him so much. She gave me a warm cuddle and told me that one day John and I will be reunited, I still believed that one day I will be reunited with John and we would be happy again.

Afterwards, we set off home and it was late afternoon when we finally reached home, I took Bernie from her car seat and went inside with her - I had told Ali about my dream and she still supported me one hundred percent, she knew how much I missed my brother and that I wanted him to know his niece.


	6. Wedding Anniversary

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and her wife Alison celebrate their first year of marriage.

I woke up in the morning to rose petals covering the bed, immediately I looked over and saw that Alison wasn't next to me; _"Babe!"_ I said sliding the blanket off of me and putting my dressing gown on.

Leaving the bedroom, I saw red and white Rose petals leading from our bedroom door all the way downstairs and into the kitchen. Halting as I saw the kitchen table covered in a white silk cloth and two candles burning, sitting on the table was toast, coco pops and Kraves (chocolate hazelnut flavour) - with some fresh orange juice and a pot of tea.

Smiling to myself, I was suddenly startled by Alison as she placed her arms around my tummy and she kissed my cheek; "Happy Anniversary baby." I smiled warmly, "Happy Anniversary baby." I responded before kissing her back.

Alison was spoiling me (and she knew it), so I decided to spoil her later. We sat down and ate our breakfast, laughing and giggling as talked about our relationship.

Plus in a couple of weeks time, it was Spring break and we decided to have a camp out at our house with our friends. There was some grass in the back garden that we decided to use for camp outs (only).

 _"Babe, we do have special thing to look forward too."_ I said to Alison.

 _"I know we do babe. I can't wait for us to do that baby."_ Alison responded with a smile.

We kissed each other and then we washed the pots, dried them and put them away. Then we went for a shower together, getting dressed for school and leaving the house.

Alison was impressed, I had a chicken curry with egg fried rice and I had a special treat for a pudding. Eating the Chicken Curry and egg fried rice, Alison lapped every bit of it up as I just smiled. _"Was it really that nice baby?"_ I asked Alison as she drank some of her wine.

 _"Yes baby, that was definitely worth its wait."_ Responded Alison before kissing my lips. I kissed her back and then went to get the pudding.

Returning back to the living room, I handed her a dish and she was delighted; _"Chocolate Rum Balls with Chocolate Ice Cream! How much do I love you right now babe?"_ Alison said (and asked) as I sat down next to her.

 _"Hopefully a lot babe."_ I replied as she playfully slapped my arm, which I just smiled at her. We ate the pudding and did the washing up together, after drying the pots and putting them away, Alison went off upstairs and ran us a radox bath.

After getting undressed, Alison and I got into the bath and Alison sat in between my legs (as I held her). However, after a couple of minutes, Alison had completely gone heavy as she had fallen asleep. Gently I got up and climbed out of the bath, emptying the bath as Alison remained asleep in my arms.

Upon drying Alison, I slipped one of my night t-shirts on her and I put a night t-shirt on too. Turning off the light, I climbed into bed as Alison stirred and moved into my arms. I just smiled as she fell back to sleep straight away, I kissed her forehead and settled down to sleep myself.


	7. Bernie's First Halloween

It was Bernie's first Halloween, we got dressed up and we put Bernie into a Tigger suit. Which she just hated so we took it off and Bernie was happier, then we met up with our friends and went out for dinner - Ali & Dani's Place was having two singers appear tonight, they decided to take it in turns to have the/share the stage. The singers were Pat Benatar: and The Flaming Lips.

We took Bernie for her first trick and treating, however she didn't take to it to well and she cried upon seeing the kids as ghosts. We decided to go to Ali & Dani's Place with Bernie as we couldn't get babysitter - we managed to calm Bernie down and Emily got her a carton of Ribena Apple and Blackcurrant juice. Alison and I enjoyed the singers very much, even Bernie smiled little and Alison danced with her for a bit - then when the club was shut, we all went home and Bernie had fell asleep. Ali and I agreed to ease Bernie into Halloween but we agreed that if she didn't like Halloween then we wouldn't force her at all.

Then we went to bed and had sex before settling down to sleep for the night.


	8. Bernie's First Bonfire Night

As I woke up that morning, Bernie was watching cartoons and she was giggling. We went downstairs and Alison was already up, _"Good morning munchkin."_ Alison said as she took Bernie from my arms and peppered Bernie's face with cute kisses as Bernie giggled - I just laughed as they bonded even further and then Alison danced with Bernie as a song came on the radio and Bernie laughed. When the song finished, Alison kissed Bernie's cheek and Bernie hugged her back in response.

We had breakfast and got dressed, we decided to take Bernie to the park and Aria pushed Bernie on the swing as we watched and giggled. Alison and I decided to have a firework display at our house, as Byron and Ella were driving down to see us along with Ashley, Pam, Veronica and Peter. However, we went to McDonalds to have dinner and Bernie was good as gold - on the way home, we decided to stop off at Tesco's to do some shopping and we treated Bernie to a special treat.

Just as we reached home, Bryon pulled up in our driveway and we smiled as Ella got out, she came over to the car and took Bernie out of her car seat. We all went inside as Byron helped us with the shopping - much later, our friends came round and we enjoyed the company. Later on in the evening, Peter and Byron set the fireworks off and at first, the loud noises upset Bernie until she saw the bright colours and smiled at them.

Bernie's first bonfire night went great, she fell asleep in Ali's arms and we all went to bed - even Byron, Peter, Veronica, Ashley, Ella and Pam stayed the night at our house. We settled Bernie into her bed and then we all get settled down to sleep.


	9. Fed Up

I was downstairs in the kitchen - having a cup of tea when the telly caught my eye and I turned the telly up so I could hear the TV; _"Police are investigating the disappearances of two rival mafia gangs who disappeared shortly after a fight was broken up by the police. Any information will be grateful to the police and if anyone has information they should contact the police on this number - which is appearing on the screen."_ The news anchor says as I turn the TV down.

 _"What was on the telly baby?"_

_"Just about two more rival mafia gangs going missing again - making it now six lots of mafia gangs that have gone missing."_

_"Can't they just report something Danielle?"_

_"I don't know Alison, it's really getting on my nerves now completely."_

We just shook our heads as we went upstairs and went back to bed for a bit - as it was the weekend and it was only a months before Christmas.


	10. Second Family Christmas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danielle and her wife Alison spend their second family Christmas with their one year old daughter Bernie.

It was a week before Christmas, and Alison and I had put the decorations up. We decided to do some last minute Christmas shopping with our friends and our one year old daughter Bernie, so we got up and had breakfast as Bernie was still asleep.

Alison came down and into the kitchen with Bernie, her blonde hair was spiked and messy at one side. I couldn't help but giggle, I walked over and kissed Bernie's cheek. Then Bernie wrapped her arms around my neck - indicating that she wanted me to hold her, which I did and Alison did the toast.

After breakfast, we got dressed and put Bernie in her car seat - she was a bit cranky due to her being poorly as she had a temperature. So she just wanted us (mommy and mama) to hold her, then we set off for McDonald's and Alison parked the car in the car park.

I got out and got Bernie out of her car seat, we walked into McDonald's and saw our friends at the booth. We sat down for a bit and Alison held Bernie, I saw Aria playing peek a boo with Bernie and it cheered he up.

As they smiled at each other, we had a hot chocolate and then we went shopping - although Bernie was a bit cranky, she was smiling a bit more and she let Aria hold her for a little while. After the shopping, we had dinner and Hanna held Bernie on her hip for a bit, until she got tired and then I took Bernie from Hanna.

Bouncing Bernie a little, she fell asleep and Alison put her in the car seat for her nap. We had dinner and we went home for the evening, Bernie woke up in time for her tea and Alison fed her some Bramley's apple sauce which Bernie liked at the moment.

With Bernie starting solids, we didn't want to just overload it so we agreed to start with lightly cooked toast and butter, then we slowly moved onto Apple Sauce. Bernie still had a bottle of milk but only at dinner time, as in the morning, she had a bottle of lukewarm tea and in the evening she had a bottle of lukewarm hot chocolate which she was happy with.

That evening we went to bed and Bernie had her bottle of lukewarm hot chocolate, she fell asleep instantly. Alison and I had sex with each other and then we settled down for the night.

The following week, it was Christmas and we opened our presents - then we had dinner and Byron picked us up as we were going to spend Christmas with them too, as soon as Ella saw Bernie, she opened the car door and took her out of her car seat.


	11. Happy New Year

We went home and spent our first New Year in our house. We were happy and delighted, even our friends were happy. Ali and I didn't bother to drink alcohol as we had Bernie to think about and she was our responsibility.

Our friends came over and we made New Year Resolutions - Alison made a New Year Resolution to stay true to herself and to remain happy with me and Bernie. I made the New Year Resolution to be (one day) reunited with my big brother John. After hitting midnight, we all went to bed and Bernie slept in bed with us as fireworks were set off even the whistlers upset Bernie.

The Catherine wheels never helped either, she hated them and something seemed to terrify her about the the Catherine wheels. Bernie wouldn't entertain the Catherine wheels or the Whistlers as she would cry and cover her ears from the noises. Alison would rock her in her arms, eventually she would calm down and we agreed to let Bernie sleep in our bed whenever fireworks went off. Most fireworks Bernie was ok with, but it just seemed to be Catherine wheels and the Whistlers that scared her.

We fell asleep with Bernie snuggled in between us and we just smiled at our darling daughter.


End file.
